


The Stars and Us

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angels, Character Study, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Picture an empty landscape, on the edge of a sunset.On one side, there is nothing but the dark void dotted with stars; little glimmers of hope on the inky firmament. On the other, there are golds and reds, and the sky flushed with sunset.Picture a lonely figure, standing in between the golden sunset and the inky oblivion.





	The Stars and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful Ghost and based on their [AMAZING ART](https://twitter.com/J0KERR420/status/1110806364714987520?s=20)

Picture an empty landscape, on the edge of a sunset. 

On one side, there is nothing but the dark void dotted with stars; little glimmers of hope on the inky firmament. On the other, there are golds and reds, and the sky flushed with sunset. 

Picture a lonely figure, standing in between the golden sunset and the inky oblivion. 

He is an angel; it’s the first word that comes to mind upon seeing him. A pair of white wings cradle him in their soft embrace. His cheeks are rosy, kissed by sunlight; and his eyes, though now closed, shine with the light of a thousand suns. 

He’s smiling; and looks as if he is waiting for something. 

Suddenly, the wings unfurl; in this stationary world, the sudden movement feels almost supernatural. The angel takes off, sailing through the warm, fresh air.

His arms stretch out, and in them, lands another figure.

It is one of a demon. The contrast is obvious; his wings are black with the darkness of dying stars. Golden horns poke from the mass of unruly, raven hair that frame a deceptively  _ angelic  _ face. For a moment, the two figures seem to fall through space, though at the same time, they don’t seem to move. They remain on the edge of the world, always.

“Welcome back, my love.” The angel whispers, and the demon opens his eyes, smiling down at him. There’s such tenderness in his gaze; like the whole warmth of the sun hid in this one look. 

And then, as their foreheads press close and they allow themselves to fall through oblivion, the demon speaks.

“Honey, I’m home.” 

They giggle, the sentence itself a delightful inside joke. The demon unfurls his wings of midnight as well, and their fall stops. For a moment, they seem to float in the nothing surrounding them; and their silhouettes shift in the air. Their feet touch a ground that wasn’t there before; their eyes look over a landscape materializing from nothingness. 

It’s one of a beautiful, half-wild garden. It’s quiet; the flowers seem to be on the brink of closing up in the ever-present sunset. There are some butterflies fluttering between them; there is the gentle buzz of hummingbirds flying about in the distance, like jewels with wings. The demon hesitates, and then closes his eyes. A small, black-and-white cat with blue eyes jumps into existence beside him, runs a few paces and hides under a bush. He peeks at them from under it. The demon smiles. 

“You’ve gotten quite attached to him, haven’t you? It won’t be the same without hearing him talk all the time.” 

The angel’s whisper is soft, like the flutter of his wings as they fold down neatly. He rests his chin on the demon’s shoulder; a sweet, intimate gesture. These two beings, so different in every aspect of their visage, feel  _ natural _ together. Them being close to one another seems as obvious and right as the sky being above and the ground - below. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw.

“It’s just a token to remember a friend by.” 

The demon sighs with a little shrug, and then turns. He himself is so very much like a cat, graceful in every movement and brimming with playfulness. He flicks the angel’s nose, making him straighten up with a yelp.

“You’ve left me alone for a month. What do you have to say for yourself,  _ Goro _ ?”

“Hmph.” 

There is an actual pout on the angel’s sweet lips as he rubs his nose. He squints at his companion, and remains pouting until the demon chuckles and pulls him close again, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. It’s a sweet apology, and a welcome one.

“I missed home. Life on Earth is always so  _ dull  _ once we grow old. Save, of course, for your lovely presence,  _ Akira _ .” 

“You could have warned me, at least.”

“You were forewarned.” 

“Seeing you fade away before my eyes was not a warning, love. It was pure cruelty.” 

“Ah, but I knew you would forgive me… And come back home to me, my love.” 

The angel’s smile is soft, and the demon seems week to its charm. They walk, hand in hand, through their beautiful garden. It’s a peaceful place, on the edge of a sunset. It’s filled with, to the trained eye, little bits and pieces of former lives, little tokens of friendships made, of worlds visited. A flower that seems just slightly out of place here; a little contraption, like a swing, or a sign, or a glimmer of river behind bushes there. It’s a landscape and a mirror of so many they have seen and lived in before.

Above all, it feels warm. It’s a place with no name, balancing between two realms, but for the only two beings inhabiting it, it’s called  _ home _ .

There is a house, further in. It’s small; if one were to picture a perfect little place to come back to after a tiring day, it would undoubtedly look something like this. There is a wooden bench in front of the house; the doors are open, welcoming. It looks like the owners had just went out for a little stroll, and will come back shortly, ready to welcome you inside. The angel and the demon sit down on the bench, leaning against one another in pleasant silence. 

“It was a good life.” The angel says, quietly, as their hands interlace. The demon nods; yes, it was. Their lives on Earth usually were, at least from the point where they would, undoubtedly and without fail, find one another once more. 

“I liked our first kiss.” The demon whispers. His eyes close, and he brings his beloved’s hand to his lips. The angel giggles.

“Oh, I don’t know. Your skills get no better with each life, my love.” 

“You were not complaining.” 

“You were so oblivious to my affections for so long,  _ Akira _ . I was glad to be kissed in any way at all.” 

“Touche.” 

They laugh; their soft voices ringing throughout the garden. The silence falls next, after their shared laughter, but it’s a comfortable, pleasant one. A silence of two people who spent so much time with one another, they no longer have any need for words. 

Once upon a time, when the world itself was still fresh and new, the two of them had truly met for the first time. It was a meeting like two supernovas colliding; it carried a thrill of destinies being changed and fates being turned, of the world itself reshuffling around the two of them. 

The angel, the beloved child of light who fell to temptation of a demon’s sinful lips; the demon, too kind and too good not to break away from his own realm, just to meet his fallen lover halfway. They were meant to perish; to be destroyed for refusing allegiance to any of the powers ruling either of their two realms, save for love; and Love allowed their existence.

Here, in a little world in between myriad other worlds, on the edge between light and darkness, midnight and sunset, they live. They are allowed their love; and they get drunk on it, every day, if days existed in their little garden. They watch stars be born and fade away again; and they talk, of things past and new. 

And sometimes - for beings that are eons old need entertainment just as much as anyone else does - they become  _ curious _ .

It’s easy to fall. They can walk to the edge of their world and step over it; allow themselves to fall into one of the multitude of different universes. It’s a given they will be born at a similar time; it’s a given they will find one another, sometime, someday. 

It’s a never-ending cycle of wonder for them to learn, again and again, that they will always meet. That they will undoubtedly and without fail fall in love with each other all over again. It was the novelty of the feeling; the sweet, perfect knowledge that no matter the world they fell into, no matter their pasts, their circumstances, their memories or lack thereof… they will always be in love.

They chase after this feeling, and they chase after their  _ firsts _ , every time they let themselves fall. The first meetings, the first kisses, the first  _ I love yous _ . The eternal life might become tiresome in their little garden at times; it’s good to refresh one’s memory of how it felt to meet for this very first time. 

The little black-and-white cat appears beside them again and jumps onto the demon’s lap. The angel reaches out to pet him, and the creature hisses at him at first before docilely letting him pet his head. 

“Morgana.” The angel coos quietly, and the cat starts to purr. 

“Look at you, becoming a cat person.” The demon chuckles. 

“Your bad influence, my love.” 

For a moment, there’s another stretch of silence between them. Just a loving pause, bathed in sunset. And then, the demon speaks. His voice sounds just as neutral as it was before, with a hint of laughter to it; but there is something else in his tone, too. It’s enough for his lover to turn his attention to him, and the angel’s bright eyes to fill with worry. 

“Let’s… not go back down to the world again for a while.”

“Would you like to rest, my love?”

“I would like you get my fill of you here, my angel.” 

The demon’s eyes are tender; the squeeze of his hand against the angel’s gentle, but strong. The angel humms a little tune as he leans in, pressing his side more against his lover’s. His demon requires closeness now, he can feel it; and is more than happy to act accordingly.

“...it was this terrible for you, then?” 

“Seeing you die before me… thinking you were dead, before you’ve found me again… and then losing you once more? How can you ask?”

“I’m sorry, my love.”

Ah, yes. 

It is always the same trouble with chasing after one more take of their  _ firsts _ , isn’t it? The existence of a first always implies the existence of a last.

The angel rarely ever dwells on it. For him, it is a miracle of living. As an immortal being himself, he doesn’t mind the  _ coming home _ part of their experience. But his demon has always been more sensitive to these kinds of things. Contrary to him, the being he knew in their last life as  _ Akira  _ constantly makes connections. He can’t help but create bonds with people, and then feels hurt when it comes the time to  _ come home _ . 

In short, his demon enjoys living too much to allow himself to die. The angel knows this, but perhaps his usual policy of going first, making his lover long for home and follow after him... wasn’t the best one. Perhaps, what his lover needs...

The angel leans in. He kisses his demon; erases bad memories with his lips, with every breathed word of love, of care and affection. And the demon melts away under his kisses, giving himself over to the one, never-shaken, never-changing fact of their mutual love. 

“I love you, Akira.” The angel whispers against his lips. “And I loved you under every name you’ve had before. This will not change, ever. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my angel.” Akira whispers back; and his smile now tastes genuine against the angel’s lips. 

“Call me by the name you called me last, Akira.” The angel says; and there’s a wickedness to his own smile now, as another little inside joke is shared. 

“Goro.” The demon purrs against his mouth, chasing his lips. 

In the silence of their kiss, the sky unfurls around them. Stars explode into being, they wither and die; worlds get born, blossoming like flowers into the void, they fill up with life, then mature and end. It’s the cycle of being, the cycle of existence. It happens all around them, without their notice or care. The angel and his demon don’t bother themselves with the mechanics of the universe.

All they exist for… is love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
